An Unexpected Summer
by MoonlitStares-03
Summary: Bella and her sister Lexis are forced to stay at a beach house for two weeks... with no cell signal and Net connection. Bella thinks her two weeks will suck... until she meets the neighbors
1. Chapter 1

#1

"Bella, time to go!" my dad shouted from downstairs. I groaned. I was sitting on my long sofa bed in my room, inhaling the last bit of it before I went out. I flipped open the diary on my lap then began another entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Ugh. Today finally arrived… the day my family and I will be staying at some beach house for two weeks. It might sound so summer-perfect—but it's totally not. Sure the word 'beach' sounds nice in the eardrums… but the place—and I've asked—doesn't have any cell signal and internet connection. TALK ABOUT a crummy place to start summer. And my dad told me and Lexis not to worry because there was going to be another family nearby. Oh the great_

Before I could even finish my rant of the day in my purple leather diary, Lexis (my 15-year-old baby sister) barged in my room with a pissed off expression. "Uh, Hell-_lo_..! Did you not just hear Dad shouting for you to come down?! Because of your weak hearing, I was forced to come back to get you."

I rolled my eyes then slammed my diary shut to prove that I was equally annoyed. "Zip it, Goldilocks," I referred to her curly honey-blond hair—a contrast to my wavy brown locks, "Save the complaint for someone who actually _cares_. And, FYI, I _did_ hear Dad."

She scowled at me, crossed her arms over her chest, and then stormed off. I rolled my eyes, slung my bag over my shoulder, and then went down to follow her out the house.

When we stepped out of our old Victorian home, we found our parents standing near the car, talking animatedly with each other. They both jerked their heads to us when I slammed the entrance door shut behind me. Dad was the first to straighten up then said, "ah, finally" he looked at my direction and asked, "what were you doing up there, Bells?"

My choice of an answer was just to shrug, but Lexis thought otherwise and answered the question for me with, "she got caught up with her stupid diary, that's what she was doing."

I scoffed. And when I passed her, I flicked her head with a finger then smugly countered, "Didn't daddy tell you not to butt in?"

When I looked over my shoulder, she stuck out her tongue childishly at me then lashed back, "and didn't daddy tell _you_ not to hit someone in the head?!"

"Girls," our dad warned as he got in the driver's seat. Lexis and I glared at each other for a moment before stalking towards the car and stepping inside it on opposite sides.

Our mom sighed but said nothing and just strapped her self in. it was obvious she was used to our shallow bickering. I was, too, in fact. I guessed it was just an ordinary thing with siblings. The only thing we haven't debated on was the fact we were going to some lonely beach. We agreed both that it would be totally yucky—and we got scolded for that. What, they weren't happy that Lexis and I agreed on something—for once? Sheesh, parents could be too demanding sometimes.

…

Two hours had passed, and I finally got a clear view of the 'beach' my parents were talking about. I also managed to see the houses. They were simple yellow houses with red roofs. And from what I could see, there was a sliver of gray stuff—a pebble trail, I thought—that connected them both. In the middle of the connection between houses was a tiny wall-less structure draped with what looked like vines. I groaned. Were the owners expecting a bond between the two borders? Wow, how cliché they were.

"Oh, it seems that our neighbors got here first" Dad commented, making me avert my gaze from the beach houses a little below. The road was rather elevated, and mom told me there were stone stairs that led down. From what I could see, the road was a little deserted—except there was another car. And oh, my, gosh, it was a red BMW!

"Very rich neighbors," Lexis added, whistling at the sight of the outlandishly expensive-looking car just ahead. "Do you think they knew what they got into?"

"Oh sure… rich people can handle no cell signals and no internet connections better than us middleclass chums," I commented sarcastically as I stepped out of the car and got surrounded with dead heat. I immediately slipped on my cap and Ray-Bans then surveyed the deserted area. I heard the car door slam shut, Lexis emerging.

"This is so gonna suck" she huffed, noticing the nothingness before us. And I swore I saw a cactus from afar.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," I said, turning to her, my eyes hidden behind my shades. "But I agree with you there."

"Enough with the attitude, you two," mom said as she stepped out the car next. She put on her sun hat then fixed her floral skirt. "This will let you learn to appreciate the simple life"

"Mom, where there's a signal I can hack into, it's the only time I'll consider I'm living a simple life" Lexis groaned as she flipped open her phone. And when she realized dad was right about the no signal thing, she slammed it shut and stuffed it in her knapsack. Mom sighed and didn't bother anymore. Dad did the same.

"Girls, get your things from the trunk and wait for me downstairs" he ordered, opening the trunk at the back of the car. I leaned over then grabbed my gold Nike duffel bag and my tiny backpack. I slung the backpack on both my arms then went downstairs.

And when I got there, there was no sign of other people. The rich family must've been already settling in their respective house. I was soon followed by Lexis—and then mom. I heard the trunk slam shut from above and dad, luggages in both hands, walked downstairs to meet with us.

"Which one's ours?" I asked, turning to look at my dad. He looked up then contemplated for a minute.

"The one farther away" he said. Oh, great. "c'mon. The longer we stay here, the heavier our bags will get."

Lexis and I both groaned then forced our feet to trudge through the stone trail. As we were about to pass the first house, I thought I saw some movement from inside. It looked to me like there were about four people there. I just hope they weren't the chipper kind of family who would annoy us to no end. Our family was kind of the kill-joy kind. My parents make a little effort to change that—but it was just in the genes, I guessed.

Finally, we reached our temporary house. It looked a little bigger from a near distance, which dawned on me as a good thing. I could die of boredom and no one would even deem I was gone.

I was joking.

Dad unlocked the door and we all went inside. As soon as I took a step, the floorboard creaked underneath my feet. It irritated me a little, of course. After Dad told me where my room was, I automatically plopped my things down, grabbed my iPod from my backpack, and then whisked downstairs and out the door. Since there was no way I would entertain myself by texting my friends or surfing the Net with my laptop—which I realized was stupid of me to bring since I was warned beforehand that there was no Wi-Fi—I decided to waste time by the structure connecting the two isolated houses. There were no signs of the rich people anyway, so I had to embrace the time alone.

I propped myself on the cold tiled flooring, flicked my cap off, propped my shades up, and then turned on my iPod. I scanned a few songs until I decided to listen to Iyaz's song Replay. I closed my eyes then hummed the tune which I was currently addicted to. I had contracted LSS, obviously.

After a few more songs, I cussed under my breath when I realized my iPod was already low-bat. I huffed then stuffed my iPod in my pocket. I stood up from my sitting position and was about to pat the back of my khaki shorts when I heard a door slam shut from afar. It wasn't from our house—but from the rich people's. I looked over in that direction and saw a tall woman with gold hair walking towards the stairs leading to the cars. Her back was facing me, and since her hair was long, I only managed to make out her blue flowing dress—or was it a skirt?

And then I heard voices.

"Let's head down to the beach!" a girl shouted.

"I'm not in the mood" one groaned—a guy this time.

"Aww, Edward!"

Then the girl came into view. But she immediately stopped when she noticed me looking. I automatically jerked my head away and pretended to admire the tiles. But it was too late because she shouted, "Oh, we have a neighbor now!"

I cringed then began to walk back to the house. The girl didn't stop shouting. I immediately thought of her as an eccentric person—what with her energy. She wasn't even bothered about the fact that she was in a secluded beach.

I was halfway to the house when someone put a hand on my arm. I turned around to see a petite girl with spiky dark hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a tube-top summer dress and flip-flops. Her grin was up to her ears—and I doubted it was because she found out there was going to be company. "Hey, I'm Alice Cullen! You must be one of the Swans, right?"

How did she know that? I just looked at her then said nothing. She laughed. "I'm aware because our family owns the beach property. I was simply ecstatic when I heard there was going to be family staying here for awhile. It tends to be boring here" oh, I can imagine how much already.

"How did my dad come across this," _wasteland_, "anyway?"

She tilted her head to one side then thought for awhile. "I think my dad met your dad"

I nodded then prepared to turn away. But she stopped me. "What's your name?" she asked politely.

"Bella" I mumbled.

"Oh that's a beautiful name" she giggled. "I bet we're going to be great friends, Bella!"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. The girl was being nice to me—and I didn't want to sound vulgar. "Uh, sure" I said. "Well, see ya" I waved at her curtly then turned away. This time she didn't stop me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure from the Cullens' house—looking. It must've been the Edward person. I shrugged off the curiosity then went inside to my own respective house.

=END of chapter=

READ and REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

#2

"It's so boring here" Lexis groaned. She was lazily flipping through an old issue of Teen Vogue, her flip-flop-clad feet dangling from an arm of the couch in the living room. "I should've bought the new issue before coming here."

It was already the second day. It surprised me I even survived the long hours. But there was an upside: I managed to get some sleep. But the funny part was that I slept as early as eight o'clock.

I didn't see the Cullen siblings after my little walk-out. I locked myself in the house with Lexis while our parents mingled with the neighbors (a.k.a the Cullens). We refused to come out and just see nothing but sand.

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything. I was busy trying to make the signal appear. And I was doing that by glaring at the screen of my cell.

_Come on, baby, give me a signal_…

Suddenly, I felt someone smack the back of my head. I put a hand on the area then growled, "Hey!"

"Stop looking at your cell and go outside" Mom said as she passed by the living room. "The Cullen kids are out. You should make friends with them"

"I am not making friends with them" I said, almost the same time Lexis did.

"Mom, is there really no signal here?" Lexis asked, sitting up. "I need to text Cameron ASAP" Cameron is my sister's boyfriend. I didn't care one bit how she snagged one before I did—the older of the two of us—because I had more important things to do… like survive a two-week vacation.

"Afraid not" Mom called out from the kitchen. Lexis groaned then she let herself fall on the couch once again.

=0=0=

**ALICE POV**

Edward and I were at the beach. For me, it was for the hopes of getting a killer tan. And Edward, it was for getting killer waves. He loved surfing since was a kid. The fact that he can only do so during summer because we live and study in New York annoyed him to no end.

A few minutes later, I found myself looking at the Swans' beach house. There was no sign of Bella or the other Swan kid—I was told there were two.

"What are you looking at?" my brother asked as he took a seat on the beach chair beside mine. He followed my gaze then groaned. "Stop fussing yourself over the Swans. They're not interested. The Swan girl from yesterday made it clear."

I pulled up my shades then glared at him full-frontally. It annoyed me more when he returned it with a poker-face. "First of all, her name's Bella. Second of all, they've only been here for a day and a half. Their attitudes towards this place can change."

Edward turned away, leaned back on his chair, and said, "Sure" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You are such a pessimistic person, Edward" I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. "I bet you'll be getting together with the Swan g—I mean, Bella, by the end of two weeks."

He rolled his eyes. "I doubt" he said. And then he looked at me. "But why only Bella..? I thought there were two female Swan kids"

"I heard the younger one has a boyfriend back in their hometown" I said confidently. "So Bella it is"

"You are not playing matchmaker" he said sternly. "I'll kill you"

"You wouldn't dare" I scoffed. But when I saw his eyes—so predatorily mocking—I started to run back to our house, him chasing me.

=0=0=

_Set after lunch, a few hours later from Alice's POV_

**BELLA POV**

I was sitting on the front porch, eyeing boringly the sandy horizon. Since it was pretty hot during mid-day, I had changed into a lime-green racer-back tank top and pink board shorts. After having enough of the scenery, I looked down at my Havaianas-clad feet, my navy-painted nails glimmering dully.

I flipped my phone open and glared when there was no improvement. How the hell do the Cullens survive this? "You're wasting your time" a velvety voice said, sounding annoyed.

I looked up and saw a tall, lean guy with messy bronze hair and deep-set green eyes. He was wearing a tight surf suit so it was obvious he was well-built. And he was carrying a surfboard that blocked the sunlight from my face—which I doubted he intentionally did when he sounded angry at me.

And when I didn't say anything—I just narrowed my eyes at him—he continued. "The only place you'll get signal is from there" he pointed at a cliff. I was completely aghast by the info but I didn't let him know that. I remained poker-faced and looked simply indifferent. I had to go up there just to send text messages? No way was that worth it.

"Why do you care anyway?" I retorted.

He rolled his eyes. "As if I do" he said, and he sounded like he meant it. Then he started to walk away, but not without saying, "I just don't want someone to look stupid in our property. And I've seen a lot."

I stood up, annoyed. "So I look stupid?!" I asked.

He looked over his shoulder then smirked. I ignored the fact that he actually looked beyond-cute when he did that. But I was a girl—and girls instantly hate guys, even if they're major-hot, because of their bad attitude. We were not shallow. We had tastes. "Do you want me to take a picture?" he offered mockingly.

I narrowed my eyes then crossed my arms over my chest. "So that's the 'tude in NYC, huh?" I knew they were from New York because my parents said so. "Listen, buddy, you're in California so you're on my turf"

He grinned. "But this part of California is technically _mine_" he said back, defeating me. Then he turned away and caught him some waves.

I glared at the sight of him, wishing he'd fall from his surfboard. And he would return to shore covered in seaweed… seaweed that formed the word _Jerk_ all over his chest.

=END of chapter=


	3. Chapter 3

#3

"The Cullens invited us to have lunch with them later on," my mom announced out of the blue. It was typical of her to do so. I was used to it… and so was Lexis.

I nodded curtly, my eyes not leaving the gloppy cereal in front of me. I kept stirring my spoon around the bowl, making the corn flakes look like yellow poo. I winced. Okay, that was not a good way to describe it.

"I'm fine having lunch here" Lexis muttered softly so that I was the only one who could hear. "Where I'm not forced to mingle with people I don't want to mingle with."

I mentally agreed with her. It didn't warm my heart knowing I would have to deal with Edward 'jerk' Cullen again.

Calling a guest stupid does not make him a good host.

"By the way, I heard there's going to be a luau near here" Dad said, perky. "Why don't we attend, eh?"

I looked up. "There are other people around here?" I asked, surprised. I thought this was supposed to be a secluded area..?

He chuckled, amused at my question. "Of course there are" he said. "This is just a part of the Cullens' property. There are others… just beyond this."

"You didn't think we were the only ones here, did you?" my mom had the audacity to sound amused, when they obviously didn't fill me and Lexis in before we came here.

"You didn't mention it" I retorted, putting down my spoon inside the bowl. I crossed my arms and pursed my lips.

She rolled her eyes, unperturbed by my intimidation tactic. Dang

"Is there signal out there?" Lexis asked, hope dripping in her voice.

"Nope" Dad said simply, looking down at his breakfast the same time Lexis gave him the glare.

"Of course" I mumbled sarcastically. Then I stood up from my chair and went outside to get some fresh air.

And just my luck, Edward Cullen came out from the sea, surfboard in hand. I glared at his silhouette. He didn't look like he noticed me because he hadn't glared back. And besides, his head was bowed down as he shook the water off his messy bronze hair.

I crossed my arms over my chest then looked away. Just then I remembered I was still in my cartoon-sushi pajama bottoms and PRINCESS t-shirt. I was also barefoot.

But too late because, right at the same time I decided to go back inside the house, I heard his snarky voice ring from afar. "Nice pajamas" he drawled, taunting.

I snapped my head to him and glared until I was aware my eyes were barely seen. I was narrowing them too much. "Way to ruin my day, Cullen" I scoffed.

He let out a humorless laugh and I turned my head away once again. I heard him put down his surfboard on the sand with an almost inaudible thud. I slowly turned back to him and saw that he was looking at me. He was still freaking taunting me!

"The hell?!" I spat, unfolding my arms. "Do you want a full view of my 'nice pajamas' or what?"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself" he said. "I'm not interested in looking at your barely-there boobs underneath your freaking PRINCESS shirt."

I blushed furiously. He grinned. He got me.

"What, did I hit a nerve or something, _princess_?" he teased. "Is the topic too personal?"

"Shut up, Cullen" I warned. "Or you won't live to see the day I step out of this place"

"Oh, trust me," he said, still unfazed. "I'll do everything in my power to live that long. It would be too good to miss."

I couldn't believe it. I've only been here three days and I was already fuming. I swear I could feel steam come out my ears in frustration. This guy was too annoying.

I didn't care if he was good-looking.

He grinned. "Thanks for the compliment" he taunted. I blushed then growled. Did I just say that out loud? Dammit!

Before I could counter him, the door behind me swung open. Mom let out a gasp. "Oh, I didn't know you and Edward were friends…"

I scoffed. "Mom, can't you feel the atmosphere here?" I gestured at the space between me and—shudder—Edward, "we are definitely not like that. We are not friends"

She pursed her lips. "Well, good morning, Edward" she said, dismissing my comment. "I hope my daughter isn't giving you a hard time."

I glared at him over my mom's shoulder and I saw him slide a glance in my direction—but only for a second. "Oh, she's not a bother" he lied smoothly. My mom smiled at him then walked past us so she could go to the Cullens' house.

"Why the hell did you lie?" I questioned.

He shrugged then grinned at me. I ignored the fact my heart did a somersault inside my chest. "I'm good at lying so I did."

"Gee, what a good reason" I rolled my eyes.

"It is" he grinned, an eyebrow arched.

Just then, Alice came out of her house, clad in a yellow summer dress and white strapped sandals. "Edward!" she cried. But she stopped short when she saw I was beside her brother. She grinned. "Hi Bella..!"

I lazily waved a hand and faintly smiled at her. "Hey" I said curtly.

"I didn't know you and Edward were friends" she commented, eyeing her brother. It was like she was saying: _why didn't you freaking tell me?!_

"We aren't," Edward said nonchalantly, putting a shrug by the end of his statement. Then he bent down to grab his surfboard and walked away. Alice crossed her arms over her chest and slowly turned her attention to me.

"Sorry" she said, surprising me.

"Huh?" I said dumbly.

"For Edward" she stated. She rolled her eyes. "I'm completely aware he's making your stay here—difficult."

"I'll survive" I said. Then I casually sat on the top part of the porch steps. "And anyways, I'm used to guys like him." I looked at her meaningfully. "You know, egotistical, antagonizing jerks..?"

She laughed then sat beside me. "Don't get me wrong," she said. "I love my brother and all, but, he's exactly what you said he was. I'm not gonna lie."

"Good" I said, grinning a little.

She nodded, her lips pursed. She was trying not to laugh. I arched a brow.

"What is it?" I asked.

She went out with it. "Do you want to hang out with me later?" she asked. "I know you're not into this place, but you haven't seen the whole of it yet."

I contemplated for a moment. "Sure" I answered. "I'll give this place a chance."

She stood up then said, "Good!" then she walked away skipping. "See you at lunch!"

Oh crap.

…

"I got sand in my flats" Lexis groaned beside me. I ignored her and continued to trudge towards the Cullens' house, our parents leading the way. It was already noon, and we were going to have lunch with the Cullens—as planned.

When my dad got to the front porch, he knocked on the door. Soon after, a woman with long golden hair and bright green eyes opened the door. It dreaded me to say this but, she looked like an older female version of Edward. She must've been his mom.

"Oh, you're here" she said kindly. "Please, come in."

We did what we were told. I gasped when I saw how fancy-looking the house was. Even though it looked similar with ours from the outside, it was completely contrasting in the inside. The pieces of furniture were all expensive-looking—a little bit modern too.

"I hope you don't mind waiting for awhile" the woman said. "Carlisle's still preparing the main dish."

"Oh, we don't, Esme" my mom said, equally sweet. "Take your time."

Just then, Alice barged in the living room. "Bella!" she shouted. Esme looked at her daughter then at me.

"Oh, it seems as though you've made a friend, dear?" she asked Alice.

"Yup" Alice chirped before extracting me from the couch. "Come up to my room."

"Um, sure" I said.

"Why don't you let Lexis join?" Esme offered. Before Alice could say something, my sister interrupted.

"I'm fine here" she said.

"You sure?" I found myself asking, surprising me.

She smirked. "I'm sure," she said, surprised too. I nodded curtly.

My breath was literally knocked out of me when Alice dragged me upstairs with a firm tug.

She was an incredibly hyper person. And her brother was in deep contrast.

Speak of the devil… and the devil shall appear.

When Alice and I got upstairs, Edward emerged from the bathroom. He was clad in red board shorts, his abs completely exposed. I averted my gaze when I noticed trails of water running down his tanned skin. He didn't notice me since he was busy drying his mussed hair with a towel. Alice didn't bother to talk to him.

"Wow" I gaped when we had gotten to her room. "It's so… pink."

Alice laughed. Then she skipped towards her dresser. She sat on the stool, crossed her legs, and then grinned at me. "So... What's up with you and Edward?"

If I was sipping juice or something, I would've sputtered it out. "Nothing" I said. "No offense, but you're being random."

"I'm just being me" she grinned. She stood up from her chair then put her hands on her hips. "This is me being random again: do you have a boyfriend?"

I would've sputtered out a gallon-full of juice right then and there. "N-no, I don't" I admitted, blushing as I did. Then realization dawned on me. "You're matchmaking aren't you?"

Her expression turned slightly serious. "No" she said, obviously lying. Then she scoffed. "Well, okay, I am. Sue me"

I arched a brow, smirked, and then sat on her bed. "Oh, I will" I joked. Then I shook my head. "But, why me?"

"He has tons of admirers in New York and he doesn't even acknowledge them" she sighed. Then she looked at me. "But _he_ acknowledges _you_, doesn't he?"

I rolled my eyes. "So him being mean means acknowledging me? No thanks" I said. I scowled at her. "He called me stupid, you know"

She laughed. "He definitely likes you" she grinned. I scoffed.

I stood up. "Sorry, I'm not going to be your devil brother's girlfriend" I said with finality.

"We'll see" she breathed as she followed me out her room and down toward the kitchen.

There we were met by the parents and Lexis. Edward's mother looked up and said, "Oh, Alice, mind if you call your brother?"

Alice turned to me. "Um, I have something urgent to do" she said. "Why don't Bella do it instead? They're friends now anyway." then she swiftly went out to avoid my smack.

"Bella, call on Edward then" my dad said, not looking at me. He was too busy eyeing the food to do so. Typical hungry dad

I groaned. "Fine" I said. Alice was so going to get it later.

I trudged back upstairs, as I was told. And when I got the hallway, a door opened and out came Edward. "Your mom said to go downstairs already" I said in a bored tone. He looked up.

"Why are you the one calling me?" he demanded.

I rolled my eyes. "You should blame Alice for this" I said. "I'm suffering too so tell her she owes me."

"Aren't you being rude to the owner of the house?" he asked, walking past me. His cool, muscle-y arm brushed mine and I felt this weird electric feeling. He probably had static.

"But you're not your father. _He_ owns the house" I retorted.

He turned to me. "Well, well, well, aren't you a smart aleck" he said, walking predatorily towards me. I slowly backed until my back was pressed to the wall. I glared at him.

"Are you going to murder me?" I asked. "If you will, I'll scream and you'll rot in jail forever."

He shook his head and grinned. "You're not worthy to kill" he taunted.

I put my hands on his chest and shoved. He didn't budge. I sighed. "If someone comes up, they're going to think you're hitting on me" I said.

That was when he finally stepped back. Then I made a run for it. I was panting when I returned to the kitchen. Everyone eyed me curiously. Alice was annoyingly smirking.

I straightened up then tucked a loose lock of my hair behind my ear. "Um, isn't lunch ready yet?" I stalled as I sat beside Alice. I kicked her in the shin. She winced a little.

"What was that for?" she hissed under her breath so only I could hear.

"For making me go up there" I hissed back. She had the nerve to laugh at that.

Edward came down seconds later then took a seat across from us. When we met gazes, I smirked evilly and he scowled.

"Ooh, something happened" Alice whispered. I ignored her.

"Well then, let's eat, shall we?" Mister Cullen announced and we all dug in.

=END of chapter=

**Next chapter's the luau, so watch out for that! ;]**


	4. Chapter 4

#4

"Spill" Alice ambushed me just as I was about to leave her house. Lunch had ended quite well. Edward didn't pull a jerky comment on me and I kind of didn't expect him to be so behaved. So it was boring. Okay, it wasn't that much. He still glared at me from time to time. He even rolled his eyes when his mom asked me how I liked the place and I answered that it was nice. He knew I was not a fan of it.

"Spill what?" I asked dumbly.

"What happened upstairs with my brother? You're killing me here" she groaned. I grinned.

"Nothing happened so drop it" I said with a tense smile.

She pouted. "Please?" she begged. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing to tell, promise" I said then walked away.

Since she brought it up, I began thinking about Edward's reaction. I was just joking about him being 'exposed' to hitting on me. I didn't expect him to blush. Well, I _think_ he blushed because his cheeks tinged pink a little. But I doubted he would actually blush because of me.

"Bella, I _will_ get something from you tonight!" Alice called out. I turned my head in her direction and narrowed my eyes. What was going to happen tonight?

Realization dawned on me. Oh, right. Tonight was the luau.

"And I'm coming to your house to fix you up!" she added then went inside her house before I could even protest the idea of her making me her personal Barbie doll.

…

_An hour before the luau_

"Bella, I'm here!" Alice called out as she stepped inside my house. I was busy writing on my diary in the living room, clearly forgetting she was coming. I looked up to see her already made up. Her makeup was clearly for clubbing and she was wearing a purple tube dress and a pair of high platforms. She was holding a metal box. My eyes widened.

"Is that a makeup kit?" I asked, slowly pointing at the object as if it was a box filled with explosives.

"You haven't seen one before?" she teased as she grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me to my feet. "Let's go to your room!"

"Uh, I think I'm not going" I said. She laughed evilly.

"No way you are not" she said then dragged me upstairs to my room. She opened my closet and pulled out the only dress I decided to pack. It was a strapless navy A-line dress with white swirl patterns at the bottom. I shook my head in protest.

"I am NOT wearing that" I said, making an x out of my two arms. "That thing practically ends half my thigh!"

"It's just for one night" she countered, putting the dress on my bed. Then she shoved me onto a chair in front of my mirror and immediately worked on my face. She dabbed some light blue eye shadow on my eyelids and some mascara onto my eyelashes—upper and lower ones. She brushed some pink blush onto my cheekbones. "You're so pale. You need to be seen with more color" she commented. I just rolled my eyes.

"Just put me out of my misery already." I said then she started to put gloss onto my lips. I swore I felt sticky when she finished. At least the thing tasted like strawberries.

Next she focused on my hair. She just basically fluffed my curly brown hair then pulled it into a side ponytail and let it rest on one shoulder. She looked at my reflection and grinned. "See? You look hot."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever" I said.

"You are not going to snag a hottie's heart with that attitude" she said.

"It's not like I want to snag one" I countered. "I'm just killing time."

She shoved my dress to me. "Just get in the damn dress and comment if you look ugly—which I doubt you'll look like one."

I scowled then entered the bathroom. I got into the skimpy dress while muttering things. This was so not the way I wanted to spend my vacation. I could just be reading some book or browsing on the internet now. But since I practically read everything I brought and there was no internet connection, I had no freaking choice.

When I got out, Alice grinned like Cheshire the cat from Alice in Wonderland. "Nope. Not a comment from you" she joked.

…

"Wow. I didn't know you could pull something like that" Lexis commented when Alice and I entered the living room. She was busy dabbing on lip gloss onto her lips and she was looking at me through her mirror.

I shrugged then sat on the sofa. Alice sat beside me. I rolled my eyes when I saw that she was sitting like a princess.

Then my parents came in. "you girls ready—oh, hello Alice" Dad was fixing the cuffs of his polo and had stopped when he saw who the other person in the room was.

"Good evening, Mister Swan" Alice said politely, standing up. She held up her evil makeup kit. "I was just fixing Bella up for the luau."

Dad turned to me and instantly widened his eyes when he noticed what I looked like. "You look beautiful, honey" he said.

"Thanks, I guess" I said, embarrassed.

Dad looked at Lexis. "You, too, sweetheart"

Lexis nodded. "Thanks Dad"

…

"Okay. Get in" Dad commanded as he unlocked the doors of the car. Alice told me goodbye and met with her family by their car. I caught a glimpse of Edward and vice versa. When we met eyes, I grinned smugly and he scowled in return. I mentally laughed.

I stepped inside the car and strapped myself in. Lexis did the same beside me. Moments later, we zoomed out of the deserted roads. Since the Cullens were more knowledgeable of the place, Dad followed their car.

The so-called desert slowly emerged as a civilized land. I realized that the beach we passed to get to the houses was where the luau was being held. There were lighted lanterns that trailed from the entrance down to the beach itself. There was a bonfire by the center, being circulated by dancing people. There were long tables filled with food and drinks. I gasped when I saw that there was a huge stereo system beside it. A popular song by the Black Eyed Peas blared from its speakers.

"Finally—other people" Lexis said beside me.

"Bella!" Alice once again skipped towards me. With no other words, she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards the party. "Let's go socialize!"

"Uh, I'm not in the mood" I shouted over the loud music.

"Don't be such a party pooper" she shouted back. We ended up by the drinks. The guy handling it gave us a huge grin.

"What can I get you ladies?" he asked flirtatiously. Was this guy for real??

"Two Cokes please" Alice answered for the two of us.

"Two Cokes coming up" he said then grabbed two paper cups from his storage. He then poured Coke into each one and handed them to us.

"Thanks" I said before Alice grabbed me again. Ugh. She had to stop doing that.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward being ambushed by two flirty females in skimpy dresses. They were about our age—I think—but they looked older with their icky makeup. Thank goodness Alice didn't plaster too much on my face. Or else I would've killed her.

"Ugh, not again" Alice groaned. I looked at her. She grinned. "Those two always hit on Edward whenever we visit here. They don't give up."

I felt my mouth twitch into a grin but I fought not to do so. To avoid being exposed, I pressed my lips onto the brim of my cup. "Mmm-hmm" I said.

I looked up at Alice and saw that she was looking at me mischievously. "Hey. What do you say we crush their dreams once and for all?" she said.

I scowled. "Why do I have to help him?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Just play along" she said, ignoring my distaste for her brother. She dragged me towards Edward and the girls. They didn't notice us at first. But when Alice cleared her throat, we were finally realized to be existent. "Hey, Jane and Victoria!"

The girls—both the blonde and the redhead—waved curtly. They didn't seem too pleased that we interrupted their flirting with Edward.

Edward looked at her sister then at me. He was surprised I was being a part of this. Although I think he's relieved to being rescued.

"Have you met Bella—Edward's girlfriend?" Alice said… making my eyes go wide—and Edward's too.

The blonde one eyed me viciously. The redhead just laughed it off. "He doesn't have a girlfriend" Redhead said, sounding a bit unsure.

"He does" Alice countered. Then she pushed me forward. She pushed so hard that I slammed onto Edward's chest. "And here she is."

"Edward, is she really your girlfriend?" Blondie asked. I fixed myself upright and grinned. Well, might as well play along. Anyway, I would have the honor of taunting Edward about this later on. I couldn't wait.

"I really am" I said. To make it believable, I wrapped my arms around his waist. Over the girls' shoulders, I could see Alice wagging her eyebrows at me.

Edward pressed his lips onto my ear. I fought the urge to gasp. "What the hell are you guys doing?" he whispered. I knew he was sounding annoyed but I couldn't help but blush. His breath tickled me.

I looked up at him then neared his ear this time. "I've said it before—blame Alice" I said. "I'm just playing along so I can watch you squirm."

He chuckled devilishly. Okay. I was dreading what will happen now. "We'll see who'll squirm."

"See? They're so perfect for each other" Alice suddenly said. I pulled away from Edward to see the girls scowl at me.

"I still don't believe it" Blondie said stubbornly.

Edward surprised me by kissing me on the cheek. "I just proved it now" he said.

"Still doesn't prove anything" Redhead said. Then she grinned. "A kiss on the cheek? Please"

"What more could you want? A kiss on the lips..?" Alice demanded. I scowled at her. She was grinning. Ohmigod. She planned this!

Edward tensed up. "Shut up, Alice" he murmured. He also knew what his crazy sister was doing.

"Yeah, shut up" I agreed.

"It's clear you guys aren't a couple if you can't even smooch on the lips" Blondie said smugly.

"Just kiss" Alice grinned.

I looked up at the stars. "Ooh, the sky looks so pretty, Edward!" I stalled, quickly dragging him out of there with me.

"Hey!" I could hear Alice shout in protest. Well, that'll teach her not to trick me into something like this. When I knew we were far enough, I let go of Edward's hand. I looked at him. "You owe me"

"No. _You_ owe _me_" he said. Then he grinned. "You owe me _big time_"

"And for what?" I asked. "I was the one who got us out of there."

"Actually, if I didn't ride on this plan, we would be screwed" he said. Crap. He had a point.

I scowled. He laughed then pulled away.

Just then, there were exploding noises in the air. I looked up to see fireworks splash the dark sky with bright colors in different shapes and sizes.

What a way to end such a weird day. And to think I was watching this beautiful display with Edward.

I hated to think that this meant something.

=END of chapter=

**Well, it's obvious that watching a fireworks display makes a romantic scene. Of course, they're not romantically involved yet. But fate seems to like leaving hints, doesn't it?**

**Next chapter will be… a secret. ;]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Truthfully, i had this finished _days_ ago. But i contracted the chicken pox and was exiled in my room. I couldn't get Net connection there so this had to wait. Anyway, i'm back!**

**_Enjoy_**

#5

"Wasn't last night _fab_?" I grinned in fake absentmindedness, as if I _did_ think last night was great. Alice snorted then threw her green pillow at me. She didn't bother to pretend.

"It was supposed to be, moron" she huffed as she brushed her short spiky hair vigorously. Then she jabbed the brush at me with murderous eyes. "You just had to grab Edward at the wrong moment to 'see the _freaking_ stars'!"

I sighed then looked at her like I was some guidance counselor. "Alice, Alice, Alice," then my expression turned into an outraged teen, "What you tried to pull last night was not funny! You were totally going to make me kiss your brother, for Christ's sake!"

She grinned. Great. Now I made her look like the smug one. "I know you wanted to" she drawled in a singsong voice.

I blushed—a little—then threw the pillow back at her. "I did not!" I cried. She just laughed. Oh typical.

"Admit it, Bella" she continued to trill. She was now on her feet, jumping on her bed like she was just a five-year-old. She sang, "Bella wants to kiss Edward! Bella wants to kiss Edward!"

Before she could even get to her third 'Bella wants to kiss Edward' crap, I slapped my hand on her mouth and brought her down on the floor. Then she grew silent. I was scared that she might lick my hand, but she didn't. She just burst out laughing—in a muffled kind of way.

Her laughter was so contagious that I found myself giggling, too. We were acting like kindergarteners, when we were really high school students. If my friends found out little sophisticated Bella managed a laugh because of nothing, they wouldn't let me hear the end of it.

No really, they wouldn't.

"Okay" Alice breathed in between giggles. I had already taken my hand away from her mouth so she was capable of speech again. "We have to stop now."

"I agree" I grinned. "I mean, back at home, I don't even laugh as hard."

Alice arched a brow. "Ever?" she asked. I nodded.

I grabbed a pillow from the bed then began playing with the ruffled seams. "I'm kind of a bookworm in school, and I rarely join in on my friends' conversations. Heck, I'm lucky I even have friends—with the way I spend my life."

"So why do you and your sister want internet and cell connection so bad?" she asked, in a not judgmental kind of way. She was really curious. "Since you said so yourself that you're a bookworm?"

I sighed. "It's my own medium of communicating. I just find typing e-mails a lot more convenient than talking—ditto for the cell thing" I explained. Then I eyed her. "What about you?"

She leaned back on the bed and breathed. "Oh, let me see…" she started. "I'm pretty much the average teen New Yorker. I shop, I go to a private school, I party, I shop…"

I arched my brows. "On a daily basis" I said, not meaning at as a question but as a statement.

"Not the party part" she explained. Then she looked at me slyly. "Do you want to know how my brother spends his time there?"

I immediately stood up then made my way for the door. I know it was childish of me, but she was being childish as well. "I'm out" I announced.

She laughed. "Bella, you are so mean"

"Oh am I" I called, already making my way down the hall.

Suddenly, Edward stepped out of his room. And since I wasn't looking at my sides, I didn't notice him there until it was too late.

I bumped into him as he turned.

Good thing he was wearing a shirt or I may have had a view of his chest.

I staggered back, my hand on my forehead. My head collided with his chin, I supposed. "Ow" I mumbled many a time. When I opened my eyes, I saw that he was looking grouchy. At me

Oh typical.

"Don't you look where you're going?" he asked in a not-so-nice way. So very typical of him to do so, in my opinion.

"Well, since you were, maybe you could've warned me" I countered, glaring at him.

Edward was about so say something when Alice came into view. "Enough arguing, guys" she huffed. "Can you two just _kiss_ and make up already?"

Now Edward and I were both glaring at _her_. "Shut up, Alice" we said in unison. She shrugged.

"I had to try" she mumbled then walked away, but not without saying, "Just brush it off!"

I rolled my eyes. I was the first to let it go. It was a mature thing to do anyway. "See you around, jerk" I huffed then went downstairs.

But when he didn't say anything, I looked over my shoulder. I blushed when he just kept staring while he was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. I ignored the fact that he looked cute with his hair so messy like that. And how his green eyes darkened by the shadows.

SHUT UP, BELLA! SHUT UP!

Suddenly, his lips twitched into a smirk. I scowled then turned away. I didn't look back this time, knowing he would just look smug when I do.

…

When I went to our kitchen—I returned from the Cullens'—Lexis looked up from her bowl of cereal. She was sitting on one of the stools by the counter. She pointed her spoon at me. "Let me guess—you and Cullen boy fought?"

I rolled my eyes then went to grab my own bowl. I poured milk and Count Chocula into it then grabbed a spoon. "How'd you know?" I asked as I shoved cereal into my mouth. Then I looked at her still signal-less phone. "And how are you holding up?"

She shrugged. "It's written all over your face" then she scowled. "And no... No such luck."

"Well, no use trying anymore" I sighed. Then I looked at her. "You want to hang with me and Alice?"

She choked on her cereal when I said that. Well, we were never on speaking terms back home—I mean, communicating other than arguing. So we were both surprised at my sudden initiative.

"We might as well make the most out of this vacation," I shrugged. She looked at me.

"Uh, sure" she said after a few moments' pause. "Where are we going?"

I shrugged. "Alice pretty much thinks something up at random moments."

Before she could reply, her cell phone beeped. My eyes widened. She laughed. "My cell's low-bat" she explained, rather bitterly.

I smirked then finished my cereal.

The others who were surprised at Lexis and my sudden sister-act were our parents. They got back from the beach with their Cullen friends (Carlisle and Esme, of course) and found us eating together.

"Oh dear, are my eyes failing or are you two really in the same room together?" Mom said in an awed voice. I looked at her over my shoulder and grimaced. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless blouse and a long green skirt with sunflowers on it. She was also wearing a sunhat!

"Mom, went back a decade much?" I scowled.

"Because I do remember seeing an outfit like that—on a 90's Cover of a magazine I saw in an oldies bookstand" Lexis added. Mom rolled her eyes then plopped on the stool next to me.

"Very funny" she said, sounding half-miffed, as she grabbed a glass of juice from Dad's hands.

Dad just chuckled and silently sipped his own glass of juice.

…

A few hours later, Lexis and I met up with Alice by the roofed structure linking our houses. Alice was thrilled that we were now three. But she didn't say where we were going. She just led us farther and farther away from the beach. I gaped when she started up a rocky staircase.

"We're going to see the view from the cliffs" she finally explained.

"Is it safe?" I asked as I followed her. But instead of skipping like what she was doing, I was more cautious on how I climbed. I knew that if I wasn't careful, I'm going to pull a clumsy and fall down.

"Of course it is" she said.

"There's signal up there, right?" Lexis asked.

"Edward said there is" I found myself blurting out.

"He's right" Alice said as she reached the top. She patted her shorts for any dirt then helped me up. And then I helped Lexis.

When we were settled, my eyes widened and my jaw dropped at the spectacular view. The blue color of the sea literally radiated all around. And since we were a little high up, I could only hear faint swooshing and crashing of waves against the rocks down below. Not that I looked down, but I could imagine there were rocks.

The sky was almost the same color as the sea. The only difference was that there were white puffs up there. I let out an 'ooh' when an aviary of birds flew over us in a perfect V formation.

"This is so awesome" Lexis breathed beside me. And then there was a beep. "Super awesome! I got a signal!"

When I looked at her, she was already typing away a message to Cameron. So I fished my own phone from my pocket and texted my friends the same thing.

_Hey guys. I finally got a signal around here. I just sent this just to let you all know I'm still alive. –B_

Instantly, I got a reply from Jessica.

_Bella, I miss you! How are you holding up out there? Did you meet a cute guy? Details!_

–_Jess_

I contemplated a bit of what I had to say.

_Ha-ha. I'm surprisingly coping. And, yes, I did meet a cute guy. I can't say the details for now –B_

I blushed as I sent it. Did I really think Edward was cute? Well, he's a total hottie but his personality is so not. My phone vibrated suddenly. It wasn't from Jessica. It was from Ben, Angela's boyfriend.

_Hey. Angela's sick so she asked me to text you. She misses you. –Ben_

I immediately texted back

_Tell her to get better. And I miss her too. –B_

Suddenly, Lexis sighed. I looked at her. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong" she dismissed me just like that. I didn't ask anymore. I walked up to Alice, who was busy with her own phone. I fought the urge to gape at her red Blackberry.

"Who are you texting?" I asked. She turned to me and grinned.

"Jasper" she said.

"Who's that?" I asked.

She shrugged. "My boyfriend" she said matter-of-factly. "He goes to the same school as Edward and me."

I let out a laugh. "So I'm guessing Edward's the only one who couldn't care less there's a signal here or not" I said.

"He once cared" Alice said, making me look at her abruptly. When she saw how I looked, she laughed. "Don't worry. He's over her" she rolled her eyes at her last sentence.

Oh so it was because of a girl. "I'm not worrying" I said, looking away. God, what was wrong with me? "I couldn't care less."

"Well, he dumped her and he's just all about the surfing now" Alice shrugged. "In fact, that act of his just made me think he's not that dense after all. You know, girl-wise. I mean, his ex was so irritating!"

"Wow, he sure knew how to pick them" I joked.

She looked at me. "His ex was the opposite of you" she pointed out.

"Good" I said. "That means he won't go for the sarcastic _moi_."

She huffed. "I am not giving up, Bella" she said. "And I'm sorry to say this—but I'm really not, I'm thrilled actually—but he's beginning to like you."

I blushed and scowled at the same time. "What makes you say that?" I demanded.

She tilted her head from side to side. "Well, he kind of blushed when I asked him if he liked how you looked last night."

"He did not" did he?

"Sorry to interrupt, but Alice, your brother's here" Lexis suddenly said as she sat beside me. We all looked at our shoulders and, indeed, Edward was there. He looked a little less grouchy now—and more blank-faced.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, he and Bella are so for each other" Lexis surprised me by saying that. I smacked her in the arm. She jabbed a finger at me. "They're both giving off that annoying aura."

"Thank you" Alice said in a 'thank god someone's on my side on this' way.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that" he said then prepared to turn away.

"Why are you here anyway?" Alice asked as she pulled herself up.

"I was hoping to get some peace and quiet" then he scowled at _me_ "but I guess I'm not gonna get any. So see ya" then he went down the rocky stairs.

"I think we better, too" Alice huffed as she put a hand over her face. I shrugged then stood up—along with Lexis.

…

When we all got down, Alice and Lexis went to the Cullen house. I told them I wanted to hang by the beach so I was now alone.

I stopped when I got to the chaises. Edward was lying on one of them, a notebook on his stomach. I was a little curious on what could be written on it. Was it a journal? I wanted to find out.

So I tiptoed silently behind the chair. I mutely sighed in relief that he was sleeping. I knew he was because his eyes were closed. I blushed when I realized he looked so angelic when he wasn't glaring at me.

His bronze hair swooshed in time with the wind. I had the sudden urge to run my hand through it—to know if they felt soft as much as it looked to be so. But I had to stop myself because it would look like I had this desire towards him.

Which I don't—for the record

And besides, Alice wouldn't let me forget it if I do.

Cautiously, I peered over his head and almost gasped when I realized that there were musical notes arranged on the notebook. Was he making a song?

I looked at the heading. SUMMER GIRL

I was busy contemplating on who that girl could be—or if it was just something that came to him as a title—that I didn't notice his eyes were on me. His voice made me know he knew I was there. "Oy" he said.

I let out a laugh when my eyes met his. "Uh, hi" I said lamely then casually sat on the chaise beside him. He followed my every movement.

I twirled a lock of my hair then kept my eyes trained on the blue sea. Even though I wasn't looking, I knew he was glaring.

Finally I had enough. I turned to him and returned the glare with a fake grin. "So, who's the summer girl?" I asked.

"You read it?" he questioned, slowly closing his notebook and placing it on the ground.

I shrugged. I was suddenly nervous.

"You do know that's invasion of privacy, right?" he asked as he slowly leaned towards me. I blinked rapidly, trying to find the reason why he's getting closer and closer.

_Maybe he's going to strangle me_, I thought.

If he was, then why was my body moving closer to him, too?

Suddenly scared for myself, I abruptly stood up, making Edward lean back on his chair—his eyes wide open in surprise.

My eyes widened too and I found myself slapping a hand on my mouth.

I think that, during my sudden act of standing up, I had smacked lips with Edward!

Did I?

Or didn't I?

I mean, I swore I felt nothing!

Did we kiss?!

But then he said, "You kissed me" in an astonished way.

So maybe we did..?

=END of chapter=

**OMG! What do you guys think happened? Did they? Or didn't they**

**P.S. Can you guys suggest some funny acts of avoiding? My thinking process is not that creative recently. =]**


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE: it's already the NEXT DAY

#6

"What's wrong with you?" Alice asked when she saw me looking around her porch. "You look antsy."

"Nothing," I lied as I stepped inside her house. I glanced at the kitchen—no Edward—then at the living room—also no Edward. Good.

Alice noticed me sighing in relief. "Something is wrong" she stated. "Spill."

"Nothing's wrong," I mumbled. She huffed then led the way upstairs.

Alas, it was too good to be true. And just when I was finally at ease with the thought that Edward might have been surfing outside, he emerged from his room. It was obvious he just got out of bed because his hair was messier than usual and he didn't appear to have noticed me. Maybe he wouldn't all day. But that was just wishful thinking on my part.

"Alice?" he grumbled, sounding drowsy. I squeaked then ran inside Alice's room, pushing Alice in the process.

"Bella, what the heck is wrong?" she squealed.

Edward probably heard my name being mentioned because he went, "Bella?"

Fortunately I was already safe in his sister's room. I was safe from him—but not from Alice, I realized. Ugh.

"Bella, you better tell me what's wrong or else," Alice demanded. I winced then reluctantly sat on her bed. I entwined my fingers together and sighed.

"It's nothing," I lied still. I smiled for added effect. "Really. So please drop it."

Alice rolled her eyes and sat on the bed beside me. "Bella Swan, you better be telling the truth…"

"I am," I laughed faintly. "Geez, you're worse than my mom."

She pursed her lips but didn't say anything…

And that was when Edward popped in. I immediately turned my head in the different direction, trying to keep my blushing under control. "Alice, Mom wants to talk to you," he said.

"Where is she?" Alice asked, standing up.

"Kitchen, where else?" he said casually. His sister snorted then went out the room. I slowly looked at Alice going.

It was a bad idea because Edward was still there—looking awfully amused.

"Who are you avoiding?" he asked. Ugh. He really annoys me with his smug attitude.

"No one," I said indignantly before standing up. I crossed my arms over my chest and made a move for the door. "Tell Alice I went home."

He pulled on my hair, which made me yelp. I quickly turned to him. "What was _that_ for?" I demanded.

He smirked. "You're avoiding me, huh?" he asked amusedly. "And in a poor way, I might add."

"I am NOT avoiding you," I snarled. "It's obvious you think so highly of yourself that you bother to speculate that I'm doing what you're accusing me of doing."

"God, Bella, it was just a peck on the lips," he laughed humorously. I blushed then turned away.

But not without shouting, "DON'T REMIND ME, YOU JERK!"

Then I stormed out of the house. I was lucky enough not to have bumped into Alice then—because I avoided the kitchen.

…

I let out a yawn and stretched out my arms. I had been lying on a chaise longue for quite awhile, just to kill time. My iPod sat on my lap, turned off. I narrowed my eyes at the beach. My stomach churned. Edward was surfing—right in front of me. A few minutes later, he was walking back to the shore—and toward my direction. I let out a tiny squeak then abruptly stood up.

"Going somewhere?" he asked teasingly. He was near… oh my god.

I turned around and glared at him. I ignored the fact that he was rocking—quite well—the wet look. There were tiny beads of water running down his torso, and his hair was dripping with it too. "Don't you have better things to do than make fun of me?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips.

He shrugged. "Honestly, none," he admitted, walking toward me with a big grin on his face. Of course, I walked backwards, not bothering to look where I was going… until it was too late.

I tripped on something and accidentally grabbed Edward's arm in the process. So we both fell down on the sand, him on top. Over his shoulder, I saw my skirt flimsily flying, going with the wind. Oh my god. EDWARD ACCIDENTALLY RIPPED OFF MY SKIRT!

"Wow," he laughed. "Is Mother Nature giving us the chance to go to another level with our relationship?" I blushed profusely at that then weakly pushed him off me. Luckily, he obliged. I quickly grabbed my skirt—which lay on the ground now—and slipped it back on. While I was doing it, I kept glaring at Edward—who was still laughing his ass off.

Slowly, he stood up and seductively reached his hand out to me, teasing as usual. "Why don't we do what she wants?" he said. I blushed then let out a squeal when his skin came into contact with mine—for the umpteenth time.

I turned around and ran back to my house, shouting, "MOLESTER! MOLESTER! EDWARD'S A MOLESTER!" and even with my shouting, I could still hear Edward's laugh from afar.

[A/N: the MOLESTER SCENARIO was suggested by MUFFINZ-OF-DARKNESS. So thank you—it was fun to write... even though i tweaked your suggestion a little bit]

=END of chapter=


End file.
